


少女与借用的君主房间

by Semi_Linear



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Linear/pseuds/Semi_Linear
Summary: *This is a relaunch.
Relationships: Gray/Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, Reines El-Melloi Archisorte&Tohsaka Rin





	少女与借用的君主房间

偌大的房间里，虽然整体风格是典型的英伦式，但有巨大的梳妆台和紫水晶的香水瓶这些少女的元素点缀，显然这个房间是属于某个千金小姐的。

“呐，时钟塔留给君主的房间也不过如此嘛。”

双马尾的东洋少女说着，手中黑色的马头弄倒了白色的“兵”子，然后把黑马霸道地放在了刚才白兵的位置。她纤细的手指捡起了倒下的士兵，然后立到了棋盘之外。

“这可是我借用的兄长大人的房间哦，Tohsaka(远坂)小姐。毕竟他才是那个君主·埃尔梅罗二世呢。”

对面戴着白色贝雷帽的大小姐玩弄了一下自己金色的秀发，放下红茶杯子，然后两只手同时拿起了白王和白车，把王放在C线上，又把A线上的车放到了D线上。［1］

“看样子您很愿意用老师开玩笑呢，莱妮丝小姐。”

凛把F线［2］上的象放到了黑王的前面，嘴角露出了在几年前冬木绝没有过的愉悦笑容。

“看到他那想要赎罪的眼神，还有那明明以他的能力保护不了却非要保护弟子的可怜模样。我就想捉弄兄长大人呢——你应该懂吧，Tohsaka小姐。”

莱妮丝的笑容和凛的对比起来，眼尖的人马上就能明白教凛面部表情的老师到底是谁。

莱妮丝的车吞掉了凛的象，与她的王仅剩一步脚程，“将军。”

“莱妮丝小姐的意思是说，老师也是「正义的伙伴」？”

凛的王向右边移动，灵巧地避开了莱妮丝的攻势。

“不，拥有那种想法的人不是魔术师，顶多也就只能算魔术使。兄长大人他只是觉得，在第四次圣杯战争中我哥哥的死，他也有罪责(Sin)。”

然而莱妮丝倒也不是没有解决方法——早就潜伏在第4排B线的白色王后直接沿着白色的斜线，把黑色的王逼到了死路上。

“你输了呢，Tohsaka小姐。”

莱妮丝嘴角微微上扬，眼眸染上了魔力的红色，一颗兵子诱惑别人一般放在唇边，“听说东洋那边的中国象棋没有Queen(王后)这颗子，是不是有些不习惯呢，Tohsaka小姐？”

“输了就是输了，没有什么好解释的。”凛摇了摇头，漂亮的马尾微微甩动，蓝宝石一样的眼睛却有些凶狠地盯着莱妮丝。

“但是小姐如果说「正义的伙伴」不是魔术师的话，好像有些欠妥呢。”

凛说着，手指轻轻一弹，弹倒了自己黑色的王。

“不过若是论破坏整个现代魔术科的正义(Harmony)，Tohsaka小姐和爱德菲尔特倒是第一梯队的呢。”

即使是被动地岔开话题，愉悦的大小姐都不忘狠狠地回敬优雅的恶魔一句。

轻巧的敲门声传了进来。一团水银随着敲门声，从莱妮丝的沙发下面钻了出来，然后化为女仆的模样。

“不要进入警戒状态，特里姆，开门让她进来。”

果然，门外是把精致的脸藏在兜帽里的格蕾。

“师傅让我转告给莱妮丝小姐，最新一个月的巧克力已经寄到这里……了。”

她把雕刻着哥特花纹的瓷制礼盒放在了茶几上，一抬头，与凛的目光正对在一起。那一瞬间，她的身体微微颤抖了一下，然后似乎发现了自己的失态，向下拉了一下兜帽，转过头去。

“那个，我不打扰你们了。”

她的声音有些弱，退出的脚步也有些拘谨，好像她打扰了两位大小姐的下午茶会。

“不一起喝茶吗，格蕾？”莱妮丝拿出了一个空杯子，放在茶几上。

“既然莱妮丝小姐请的是Rin(凛)小姐而不是我，那我就也不好再占用二位的时间了。”

虽然她的声音还是弱弱的，但随之而来的关门声却重得棋子都晃了一下。

“生气了呢……莱妮丝小姐戏弄内弟子也要有个限度呢。”

凛无可奈何地笑了笑，“再来一局吗？”

“嘛，算了。”莱妮丝如同演讲者，一只手夸张地伸出去，“毕竟我要捉弄兄长大人去了。他那种人，一天不胃疼就会死的哦——所以怎么能少了他可爱妹妹的亲切问候呢。”

凛起身，整理了一下有些坐皱了的百褶裙，系上了英式大衣的束腰。

“ **那件事** 我会考虑的。”

飘逸的双马尾消失在了关门声中。

“哈， **圣杯解体** ？！”

一头黑色秀发如大和抚子一般的男人惊讶得张大了嘴，甚至忘记了嘴中还有一根雪茄。

“是啊，兄长大人。这次，法政科给出的报酬可是 **能偿还所有债务** 的哦。”

莱妮丝说着，稍微捂了一下发红的眼睛，然后掏出了眼药水。晶莹的蓝色随着药水扩散到整个虹膜，她眨了几下眼睛之后，手中凭空出现了一张盖着法政科印章的文件。

“你在眼药水里加了显示字迹的魔术是吗？”

韦伯捡起雪茄，一弹响指，火便自己熄灭了。

“嗯，没错。”

韦伯一把拿过了文件，浅浅的皱纹逐渐扭曲起来。他推上了眼镜，由于手过度用力，纸张像他的皱纹一样也卷了起来。

“哈哈，不可能了吧？”

韦伯放下了文件，突然颓坐在沙发上，自顾自地大笑起来。

“哈哈哈，想再见到他本来就不可能了吧？我可真是……真是个傻子，事到如今还抱什么幻想呢？”

莱妮丝并没有继续取笑他，只是默默地听着兄长在沙发上发泄苦水。

“无论是第四次圣杯战争的反馈情报，还是凛的描述， **圣杯战争都已经变质了** 。那，我还指望它干什么呢？哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”

一旁的格蕾显然从未见过这样的师父，微微垂下眼帘，两只小手紧紧绞着短裙，并且歪过头，不去看一旁罕见地并没有露出愉悦笑容的莱妮丝。

“怎么样，兄……”

“出去吧，Lady。”韦伯打断了莱妮丝的问话，“我想，一个人待一会。”

格蕾给莱妮丝打开了门，眼神依然刻意躲开她，在地面飘忽不定。

“格蕾也是。”

“师父……”格蕾缩紧了兜帽。

“你一定也有很多话想和莱妮丝说吧。”

韦伯强挤出一丝笑容，摆了摆手示意她出去。

“没，没有。”

格蕾轻轻地关上了门，一脸忧郁地走了出去。

“能与格蕾小姐稍微聊一下吗？”

莱妮丝早就潜伏在拐角处，叫住了格蕾。后者虽然想装作没听到，但莱妮丝和特里姆玛乌已经堵住了她所有的出口。

“我还有事情，莱妮丝小姐。能让一下吗？”

格蕾提高了音量——这是她正常说话时最大的声音。

“我想格蕾应该是误会了什么。”

莱妮丝一根手指竖在樱唇上，但这种有点像魅惑的动作并不能遮掩住她享受的笑容。

“莱妮丝小姐肯定是又想捉弄我了。”

格蕾微蹙着眉，不停地往后退，直到后背撞到了凡尔赛式的大理石墙面才停下来。

“我想格蕾是因为Tohsaka小姐才摔门出去的吧？”

格蕾明显颤抖了一下，然后抬起头，“不，不是的……我，我没有摔门。”

莱妮丝歪着头看着格蕾，瀑布般的金发从头的一侧倾泻下来。

“格蕾的表情可是什么都暴露了哦？你和Tohsaka小姐对视的时候，其实你有些嫉妒吧？”

莱妮丝一只手撑在墙上，她的鼻尖与格蕾只有不到两英寸。

“离，离我远一点，莱妮丝小姐。”

随着心理学上的隐私距离被打破，格蕾的脸亮起了红灯，她把兜帽拉得几乎遮住了整个脸。

莱妮丝似乎没听见格蕾的话，自顾自地发出愉悦的笑声，“如果我现在就走开了，那误会不就永远都是误会了吗，格蕾。”

“那为什么那个君主的房间中只接待过Rin小姐一个贵客？”

莱妮丝嘴角的笑容终于彻底张开，那种有些坏坏的愉悦表情甚至会让人想到默片的诙谐演员。

“作为圣杯战争的举行地冬木市的管理者，Tohsaka小姐可是埃尔梅罗重要的伙伴呢。”莱妮丝说着，拉起了格蕾的手，“格蕾有兴趣去埃尔梅罗的时钟塔工坊参观的话，我可以立刻带你过去哦？”

“等，等一下......”

面对在手脚上都加了强化魔术的莱妮丝，格蕾基本不可能挣脱，而只能被大小姐以几乎绑架的形式拽走。

“特里姆，解除人格。”

莱妮丝一边对月灵髓液施加魔术，一边轻轻地锁上了房间的门。她在虚空中一划，格蕾的兜帽就被风属性的魔力掀开，露出了那张韦伯讨厌的，精致的脸。

“莱妮丝小姐……”

格蕾刚要伸手去戴帽子，就被莱妮丝按了回去。后者环住了格蕾的腰，然后在格蕾惊讶得张大了嘴的时候，直接吻了下去。

莱妮丝似乎并不满足，把舌头也伸进了格蕾的嘴里，在温热的口腔中肆意搅动，直到两人的脸因为窒息憋得通红，才离开她薄薄的唇瓣，两人的唾液在舌尖拉出了细长的丝线。

“我可是真的觉得格蕾摘下兜帽很可爱啊。”

“哈……莱妮丝小姐，你要做什么？”

格蕾还在微微喘息，她的眼神也因为缺氧而有些迷离。

“我现在用的眼药水，成分中是有性激素的。魔术师的道具中常常有这种东西，兄长大人不也在课上讲过吗？所以我当然要在我 **唯一觉得可爱的人** 上解一解药效了。”

“不，不行，莱妮丝……嗯！”

格蕾的话还没说完，莱妮丝就已经把她按在沙发上，随后两只手不安分地在她的胸部抓了起来。

“可是我已经等不及了……格蕾，你看我的眼睛。”

莱妮丝的眼睛依然显示出沾染了魔力的红色，但同时眼白爬满了血丝，就像侵蚀人生命力(Od)的刻印虫。

“师，师父一定会有，唔嗯，的解决办法的……啊！”

格蕾的外衣拉锁被拉开，里面的衬衣解开了前三个扣子。莱妮丝从缝隙中伸进去，从容不迫地揉捏着。格蕾的身体开始出现潮红，她檀口微张，吐气如兰，完全被莱妮丝的手捕获了。

“这我怎么开口呢。委屈你了呢，格蕾。”

莱妮丝虽然嘴上在道歉，但身体却毫不手软，甚至一只手已经把格蕾的百褶裙推到腰上，向下探索着少女的禁地。

“而且从伊泽路玛那时候开始我就想得到你了哦。”

她说完，头从格蕾的嘴一直向下，在她白皙的脖颈上留下吻痕，然后叼在格蕾的胸上。

“嗯……莱妮丝……小姐，我……唔……好难受……”

格蕾浑身不可抑制地颤抖着，两腿也不自觉地打开。她手抓着沙发角，被莱妮丝解开的银发散乱地铺在深棕的皮上，嘴中不时发出充满诱惑的喘息声。

“格蕾的声音很好听呢。”

莱妮丝在格蕾的嘴上轻吻一下，下面的手把格蕾的内裤扯开，然后揉搓起来。

“而且连下面都湿了。”

格蕾受到了前所未有的刺激，甚至无法拼出完整的话，“哈啊……，莱，莱妮丝，嗯啊……请不要说，说这种……嗯……”

莱妮丝欣赏着格蕾陷入欲望的美丽模样，不由得挂上了大大的微笑。

“你想要吧，格蕾？”

“嗯……”

说完这话，格蕾羞得差点想撞死在旁边的茶几上。

随着莱妮丝一根手指的进入，格蕾再也不能保持矜持，臀部开始迎合莱妮丝的抽动。

“哈……哈嗯……啊……莱妮丝……不要再……再弄了……我……这里是……唔啊……时钟塔……”

“时钟塔怎么了？”莱妮丝又加入了一根手指，引得格蕾的声音又提高了几分，“魔术师可以在任何地方补魔的，只要不违反神秘的规矩就行哦。”

“啊啊……可是师父……哈啊……”

格蕾的眼角已经挂上一滴泪水，显得楚楚动人。她下身粘稠的液体沾到百褶裙和沙发上，在莱妮丝的搅动下发出“噗噗”的声音。

“差不多了哦，格蕾。你的水可真不少。”

莱妮丝下一步的动作羞得格蕾狠狠闭起双腿。莱妮丝在格蕾的小腹舔弄，然后继续向下游移，准备与格蕾下面的嘴对吻。莱妮丝毕竟手上加过强化，不费什么力气就打开了格蕾的腿，然后红唇对着稚嫩的入口压了下去。

“呀啊！”

如此私密的地方被侵袭，格蕾大叫出声，甚至产生了回音。

“原来格蕾也可以叫得这样诱惑。”

“不，不是……啊！不要……嗯啊！”

莱妮丝的舌头不时挑逗着格蕾的小核，引得格蕾一阵大叫，并且到了爆发的边缘。

“呀啊啊啊——莱妮丝……我……好舒服……喜欢……啊……”

格蕾突然头向后仰，嘴里一边嘶喊着一边说着不成句子的话。莱妮丝满足地笑了笑——

“看来你高潮了呢。”

没有回过神来的格蕾呆呆地望着天花板，过了一会之后沉沉睡去。

“喂，我说莱妮丝小姐，你这物理锁也不行啊，用一下元素转换(Element Convert)就打开了。那个圣杯……”

刚打开门的凛正说着，突然看见了沙发上吃点心的莱妮丝和躺在她腿上的格蕾。

“所以说你们两个到底是什么关系啦！”

凛羞红着脸，砰地一声关上了门。

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a relaunch.


End file.
